Tears of a Pharaoh
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi Yami deeply loves Yugi but can't tell him. But when he is about to he finds out that he loves someone else.
1. Speechless

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Paring: YugiXJeoy, and RyouXBakura (later on parings) YamiXYugi; and JoeyXSeto

AN: **Tears of a Pharaoh** was once a song fanfic but now I changed it by just getting rid of the songs. So enjoy the non-songfic version.

**Tears of a Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Speechless**

It was a nice sunny day in Domino and it was getting close to Yugi's birthday. Yugi hangs out with his friends at the park. He watches with a smile on his face as he watched Joey and Tristan threw a frisbee back and forth at each other from the swings. He then glances over at Ryou and his Yami, Bakura, sitting next to each other on a bench looking over the lake. He then looks and sees his Yami sitting near by looking at him with his crimson eyes. A small smile soon appeared on the pharaoh's lips. At first Yugi thought he was smiling at him so he started to smile back until Tèa came up to Yami and sat next to him. Yugi sighed but then his attention went back to Joey and Tristan, mostly at Joey. Yugi had a crush on his old friend might reject him and not be his friend any more. /Is something wrong, Aibou/

/Well.../ Yugi started, he didn't know how to put it what he wanted to stay in words that the ancient spirit of the puzzle would understand. He looked over at him and saw the questioning and concern look Yami was giving him.

/Go on./Yami urge him.

/I kind of have a crush on someone./

Yugi saw Yami's eyes widen in surprised and then smile played on his lips again. /I was hoping when you will. Who's the luck one? Do they know/

/N-No.../ Yugi started slowly /It's just.../

/You worried they will reject you/

/You nailed it on the head, Yami./

/All I can say you won't know it until you try. And if they do then they know it was not to be. But no matter what happens, Yugi, I will always be there for you. You do know that./

/Yea, thanks Yami./

/No problem, aibou./

- - -

Once the conversation had ended, Yami block out his side of the link to Yugi so he can think to himself without Yugi reading them or feel the feelings Yami was feeling at the moment. _Yugi likes someone..._ he thought _who is it? And what dose she has over me?_ Yami had loved his aibou ever since Yugi had put together the puzzle, and yet he was thinking the same thing as Yugi was about Joey in why he haven't said anything yet to him. He haven't told the others yet expect Bakura mostly, even though he never care for the tomb robber that much. He then deiced he will tell Yugi his feelings on Yugi's birthday.

He was too much in thought he didn't notice Joey coming over to him. "Hey Yami." the blond said once he came up.

Yami looked up at Joey. "Yes Joey," he said with a small smile.

"Can I talk to ya alone for a minute."

"Sure." Yami excuse himself from Tèa and fallowed Joey a little ways from the rest of the group. Once they alone Yami was the first to speck. "What do you want to talk about Joey?"

What surprised Yami was the blond was suddenly quiet and embarrass about something. "Well..." Joey started.

Yami sighed. "Okay Joey what is it?" he asked.

"I need ya advice on something."

"And that is?"

"Well you see there's this guy I like..."

Yami raised his eyebrow in surprised. _Joey has a crush on a guy?_ he thinks _It must be Kaiba._ "Let me guess, you are afraid that if you tell him, he will reject you. Am I right?"

Joey nodded sheepishly. "Yea..." he said.

_Well of course Kaiba would reject him,_ he thought _he dose tend to do that allot to people._

"Can ya help me out?" Joey asked him.

"All I can say you won't know it until you try. And if they do then you know it was not to be." Yami said "There are plenty other fish in the sea Joey if the one yiou like isn't right one for you."

What Yami said had made Joey happy cause the blond gave this huge smile at him and gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Thanks Yami," he said "I'll try that. Ya a pal." And with that Yami watched Joey walked off to join Tristan in another round of catching the frisbee.

- - -

Later that day, while Yugi was out with the others, Yami stayed home. He walked into his room; turn on his CD, popped in one of his many CDs, went to a track, sat down on his bed, and closed his eyes letting the lyrics to the song he picked full the room. The song about the certain feeling Yami was going through at the moment with Yugi.


	2. Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Paring: YugiXJeoy, and RyouXBakura (later on parings) YamiXYugi; and JoeyXSeto

AN: **Tears of a Pharaoh** was once a song fanfic but now I changed it by just getting rid of the songs. So enjoy the non-songfic version.

**Tears of a Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely**

It was the day of Yugi's birthday; Yami had left the house early to get a special present of this aibou. Hours later Yami walked down the street back towards the shop. Carefully being carried in his right arm was a bouquet of long stem white lilies. It had taken Yami hours to find the right flower shop that sells them. A smile played on Yami's lips as he walked back to the shop. As far as he knew only him and Yugi knew the two types of flowers that were Yugi's favorite, red roes and the lilies. As far as he knew the others only knew Yugi likes the roes. _Today is the day, Yami,_ he thinks _today's the day you tell Yugi how much you love him. I just hope he don't reject me._

- - -

Meanwhile, Yugi's birthday party was already getting started at the shop. Yugi had already opened up presents from his grandpa, Tèa, Tristan, Ryou, and Bakura. Then it was Joey's turn to give Yugi a present. The blond slowly made his way up to Yugi, a little bit embarrass and it looks like he had something hiding behind his back, it was a bouquet of red roes. "These are for ya, Yuge." he said as his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

Yugi looked surprised as he stares at the flowers, his cheeks also redden. "Oh Joey..." he started.

"Now Yuge," Joey started "before ya say anything, I need to get this off my chest, and then ya can say what ever you want." Joey took in a deep breath. "I-I like love ya, Yuge," he started "I always did."

A smile went through Yugi's face. _I can't believe it,_ Yugi thought _Joey likes me too._ Yugi didn't say anything, but gave Joey a big hug. "I-I love you too, Joey." he finally said.

During that moment Yami had entered the room and had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was playing out. His heart felt like the puzzle was breaking in a million of pieces. The lilies, that he held, fell and dropped on the floor. No one expect Bakura and Yugi's grandpa knew Yami was there. But Yami didn't notice cause he closed his eyes for a bit, then turn and did a dead run our the door. "Pharaoh, come back here!" Bakura shouted after him and ran past the others who stopped what they were doing when they heard him.

They watch Bakura as he ran out the same door that Yami ran out of. Yugi was the only one who saw the lilies, now crushed from Bakura accidentally running over them, on the floor. _Only Yami knows I love white lilies..._ Yugi thought. Then something accord to him. _Yami loves me._ he thought _That's the only explanation why he ran off. But I didn't even felt him near. He must hate me now._

- - -

Bakura soon caught up to Yami, who was sitting on a bench next to the lake in the park, with his head in his hands. "Pharaoh..." Bakura started.

"I don't feel like dealing with you right now, Tomb Robber." Yami said softly in his hands.

"Just hear me out..."

"I envy you, Bakura." Yami interrupted softly.

"Eh?"

"You light loves you," Yami said as he slowly looks over the lake, not bothering to look at Bakura "mine just thinks of me as his guardian and loves Joey. How can I be so stupid? I help both of them get together but I was so blind with love for Yugi to notice." Bakura didn't say anything at first, but took a set next to him.

"You should had made your move a long time ago, Pharaoh, or none of this would happen." Bakura said.

"Maybe I should just stay in the puzzle for the rest of Yugi's life." Yami said "It appears he won't be loving me anytime soon."

"Don't say that, Pharaoh." Bakura said "It took us this long to finally become solid."

"I don't care anymore." Yami said "It's not worth it anymore."

Bakura didn't say anything. "There you two are." Bakura turned around, hearing the sound of his light's voice, and notice him and the others standing behind them.

Bakura slowly stood up as Yugi made a beeline straight to Yami, now holding the crush lilies. "Yami?"

Yami slowly looked up at Yugi, tears noticeable in his crimson eyes. "A-Ai... Yugi?" Yami started. _I can't call him aibou anymore._ he thought _It won't be right._

Yugi slowly showed him the lilies. "You got these for me for my birthday, didn't you Yami?" Yami slowly looked away from him. "Yami," Yugi started "Why didn't you tell me this?" Yami once again didn't say anything, but did something that surprised everyone, even Yugi. Yami once again became a spirit and retreated into the puzzle. /Yami/

/Come on Yami. Please talk to me. Why did you go into the puzzle? It had been years since Battle City since you become solid./

/...Not now Yugi. I want to be alone./

/But Yami.../

/Please. Just leave me alone./ With that Yami blocked off his half of the link.

"What's up with Yams?" Joey asked confused.

"I..." Yugi started "I don't know."

"Is he coming out?" Tèa asked.

"He saids he wants some time alone." Yugi said softly "I don't think he be coming out any time soon today."

- - -

It wasn't until later on that night is when Yami finally came out of the puzzle, soild again, but he stayed locked up in his room with the lights off to keep it dark. He was too heart broken to even deal with the light. A song played softly on his CD player as he sat near the corner of the wall, tears falling silently down his checks.


	3. Bring Me to Life

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned. There will be some songs during this fic that Yami at times will listen to in the moods he's in. I will tell what artist will do with song Yami listens to and the title of the song somewhere in the chapter. Like maybe in a chapter title (AN: Hint. Hint. ^_^)  
  
Parings: Joey/Yugi; Yami/Yugi and Joey/Seto later on.  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// [Song lyrics] *Thinking*  
  
Tears of a Pharaoh  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
Yami had cried himself to sleep and was waken by the sunlight. He heard Yugi coming down the hall and retreated back into the puzzle. As Yugi walk down the hall he was still thinking about yesterday, and he started to feel sorry in the way he had treated his dark as he glanced down at the puzzle hanging around his neck. /Yami, please come out. I didn't know you felt that way. I really love the lilies./ No answer came.  
"Yugi! You'll be late for school!"  
"I'm coming Grandpa!" With that Yugi left for school. *Poor Yami, I really hurt his feelings. I guess I'll have to brake up with Joey.*  
  
[How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home]  
  
Later at recess, Yugi stopped dead in his tracks as he saw some bullies coming near him. He tired to run, but they were too fast. They cornered him and began beating him. One took his deck away from him and was playfully waving it at him. /Yami, help me!/ Yami just continued to sulk in his soul room and ignored him. /Yami please help!/ No answer, just more sulking. /Yami! Please I need you!/  
*Huh? Yugi? He's needs me.* Yami thought.  
Yami appear solid in between Yugi and the bullies, his crimson eyes almost glowing mad. "What's is this some kind of joke?" one bully shouted.  
"No one harms my aibou and gets away from it." Yami said as the millennium symbol started to glow.  
Yugi stood behind Yami as his violet eyes glowed brightly. *I knew he like me.* Yugi thought.  
"What you going to do about it, freak?" another bully asked a laugh.  
Yami just raise his right hand in front of him as the symbol glowed even more. "What is he doing?" asked another.  
"MIND CRUSH!" At that moment the bullies fell on the ground all around him and Yugi. Then Yami collapse on his hands and knees.  
  
[Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become]  
  
Yugi got extremely concern as he place on a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami?"  
Weak crimson eyes look up at him. "Y-You okay, Yugi?" Yami weakly asked.  
Yugi nodded his head slowly. "Yea, thanks to you." Yugi said "Are you okay?"  
Yami slowly nodded. "Yes," he said "Just a little tired from using all that Shadow Magic. This was my frist time using a Mind Crush on all those people at once."  
Yugi gromps Yami. "Oh Yami."  
Yami blinks confused. "Yugi?"  
Yugi snuggles close to his dark. "I-I love you, Yami."  
Yami blinks again. "But what about."  
"Yugi!" Yami and Yugi look to see Joey and the others running up to them.  
"You okay Yuge?" Joey asked.  
"I am now thanks to Yami." Said Yugi. Yugi then felt something on his shoulder. Yugi glanced over and smile went across his face when his eyes fell upon Yami who had just fallen asleep on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
[Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life]  
  
Soon recess was over and yet Yami was still asleep. "Man," said Joey "How long Yami is is going to sleep?"  
"Aw come on, Joey, the Pharaoh is just really tired." Said Bakura "Just let him sleep."  
"But what we going to do?" Joey asked "Recess is over and we need to get back to class." Yugi just sat there listening as he glace over at his sleeping dark, who was still fast asleep with his head resting on Yugi's shoulder.  
"Hmm.. Mine." Yugi heard Yami mumble in his sleep as Yami snuggled closer to him "No touch, Joey."  
Yugi sighed. *I haven't broken up with Joey yet.* Yugi thought *I got to do it sometime.* /Yami./  
//Just five more minutes Simon..//  
/Simon?/  
Soon crimson eyes sleepily open and looked into Yugi's. "A-Aibou?" Yami said with a yawn.  
"Finally!" said Joey as he grabbed Yugi by the hand and pulled Yugi away from Yami making the pharaoh land face first on the ground "Come on Yuge let's get to class!"  
Now Yugi, being small that he was, couldn't pull his hand out of Joey's grasp as he was pulled along as he glance back at Yami who was findly sat up from the ground and was looking at him with pleading crimson eyes. "Joey let me go!" Yugi shouted.  
"Come on Yuge or we'll be late for class!" Joey wasn't paying attention to him as he continue to pull Yugi along.  
  
[Frozen inside without your touch with your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life] 


	4. This Time

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned. There will be some songs during this fic that Yami at times will listen to in the moods he's in. I will tell what artist will do with song Yami listens to and the title of the song somewhere in the chapter. Like maybe in a chapter title (AN: Hint. Hint. ^_^)  
  
Parings: Joey/Yugi; Yami/Yugi and Joey/Seto later on.  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// [Song lyrics] *Thinking*  
  
Tears of a Pharaoh  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
This Time  
  
Yami watched sadly as Joey and Yugi walked away. *I knew it was too good to be true.* Yami thought sadly as he slowly stood up.  
"You okay, Yami?" asked Tea.  
Yami nodded slowly, trying to fight off the tears in his eyes. "I'm fine." Yami said softly and yawn again, still extremely tried after using all that Shadow Magic.  
"Come on, our we'll be late." Said Tristan as he and the rest started to head back inside the school.  
Bakura stood and glanced over at Yami. "You coming Pharaoh?" he asked as he raise an eyebrow.  
"Yami slowly shook his head. "You go on; I'm just going to go home." He said as he yawns again.  
"You sure?" Bakura asked, Yami nodded "Okay suit yourself." With that Bakura left to catch up with the others. Yami stood there for a bit watching them leave, then turned and slowly headed back towards the shop.  
  
[Unsure of yourself  
  
You stand alright and now  
  
Were sure will led you there  
  
Last time you fell and you hit hard  
  
Your wounds have healed by now  
  
But you still see your scars yeah  
  
But it's not the way it use to be right now  
  
You come so far to just let this go my friend  
  
The same way you did the last time  
  
You'll break when you fall  
  
Don't make the same mistakes you did all over  
  
You've got to believe in yourself this time]  
  
"Joey please, slow down!" Yugi shouted as Joey still pulled him along.  
This time Joey listened. "Opps. Sorry Yuge." He said as he slowed down.  
"Joey," Yugi said with a sigh "we need to talk about our relationship."  
Joey stopped and looked at Yugi confused. "What ya talking about Yuge?" he asked.  
Yugi sighed again. "Well." he started slowly.  
  
[Live on, live it up today  
  
This life's your cup  
  
So drink it up I say, yeah  
  
Say it's mine so give it all up to me now  
  
And walk that line, don't let this go, don't go out the  
  
Same way you did the last time  
  
Your break when you fall  
  
Don't make the same mistakes you did all over  
  
You've got to believe in yourself this time]  
  
Yami continue to slowly make his way towards the shop, yawning form time to time. As he did the sky grew dark and a freak rain storm started. "Ra dangit, just what I need right now." He said, rather enthusatic as he started to get soke from the quick down pour.  
  
[Life's your cup, life's your cup  
  
Drink it up  
  
Life's your cup, life's your cup]  
  
"Well what Yuge?" Joey asked.  
"Well maybe we should see other people." Yugi said.  
Joey blinked. "Is this because of Yami?" he asked "Since his feeling been hurt you think you'll just brake up with me?"  
"No Joey, that's not it." Yugi said.  
"Then what?" Joey asked.  
  
* * *  
  
As the rain fell Yami's feet nearly dragging, his spiky tri-color hair was extremely limp heavy with water. Yami sighed a weak heavy sigh as he flop to the ground, and pulled his knees close to his chest. A cold shivered ran down his body, his crimson eyes heavy, rain mixing with the tears he findly let fell. *I knew it.* he thought *Yugi doesn't love me.*  
  
* * *  
  
"I love you both too much," Yugi said slowly "if I broke up with you, your feelings get hurt. But if I stay with you I'll just hurt Yami's feelings more." Yugi sighed. "I don't know what to do." He added.  
"Oh. I see." Said Joey.  
"Are you upset, Joey?" Yugi asked.  
"I just don't know, Yuge." Joey said with a sigh "I have to think about this."  
"Take all the time you need, Joey." Said Yugi.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon school was over and it was still raining out. "Man," said Tristan "It's really pouring out here."  
  
"Hey guys, have any you know where Yami went to?" Yugi asked as he came up to the group.  
"The Pharaoh said he was heading home." Said Bakura "But that was hours ago, but I'm sure he's at the shop by now."  
"Thanks Bakura." Yugi said as he started to make his way home in the rain.  
  
* * *  
  
As Yugi walked home, thinking distract about which to chose Joey or Yami. As he dose, he stopped in his tracks when he note a familiar shacking sleeping figure near by curled up on the cold wet sidewalk. "Oh my, Yami!" Yugi shouted as he ran towards him. Once he was near, he knelt next to his dark and started sacking his shoulder. "Yami! Wake up, please!" Yugi shouted franticly.  
Crimson eyes barely opened and weakly looked towards Yugi. "A- Aibou.?"  
Yugi nodded slowly. "Yea Yami," he said "it's me." Crimson eyes slowly started to close. "Yami! Stay awake!" Crimson eyes opened again. Yugi slowly help Yami up to his feet. "Come on Yami, let's go home." Yugi said and started to help his dark back to the shop.  
  
* * *  
  
After getting home, getting Yami dry and in some dry cloths, Yugi cuddled Yami in his arms as he warp a blanket around the both of them.  
  
[The same way you did the last time  
  
You'll break when you fall  
  
Don't make the same mistakes you did all over  
  
You got to believe in yourself this time [x2]] 


End file.
